The Oldest Angel
by Reefdamsel
Summary: Chandler's life turns upside down when his imaginary pet becomes real. But can he figure out who he is before its too late? R/R PLEASE!
1. Chandler's Last Dream

I wrote this over a year ago. It does not take into account HP:OotP. However, it takes place about 25 years after Harry and the others graduate from Hogwarts. Chandler and Jessica are characters I created, but obviously, Harry, Cho and Sirius belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter One: Chandler's Last Dream  
  
The dream began the same way every night. Chandler was standing in a meadow before a massive castle, unlike any he had seen before. The castle was wonderful and `scary at the same time. It was also very old and very empty. Chandler could see the walls beginning to chip and the silence of the place terrified him even from where he stood in the meadow.  
After that the dream always changed. It was never the same. Sometimes he dreamed of other children playing in the meadow. Sometimes he dreamed that a giant three-headed monster came out of the forest and chased him away. Sometimes there was nothing else in his dream besides the giant castle.  
No, that wasn't true. There was always one other thing in his dreams. For as long as Chandler could remember, every one of his dreams had included the massive black dog. The dog never scared him. Sometimes it would sit with him, under a shady tree. Sometimes it would chase the monsters away. Sometimes it would join the other children in a game of tag or fetch. But it was always there. It was because of that dog that Chandler never woke up screaming from his dreams. He knew that as long as his dog was there, he would always be safe.  
The winter snow was just falling the night that Chandler dreamed his dream for the very last time. He didn't know it at the time, of course. Just like every other night for his entire life, the dream began in front of the castle. The castle looked as old and empty as always, at least at first. Then, Chandler noticed the banners and flags waving from the castle battlements. That was certainly a change.  
Frowning, Chandler looked around. There were no children in the meadow this night. In fact, there was no one in the meadow at all. No one and nothing. Not even his dog. For the first time, Chandler felt nervous, alone. Where was the dog that always kept him safe? There was no sign of the canine anywhere.  
That's when Chandler heard the sound behind him. It was like the screaming of a banshee from one of those horror movies that he had seen without his grandparents knowing. The boy whirled around at the horrible sound and his nervousness split into sheer terror. There were four, no five. creatures descending down on him. They looked human, but they wore long, dark cloaks with hoods that kept him from seeing their faces.  
Chandler managed to back up a few steps before his feet fell out from under him and he was flying back, hitting the ground hard. And still the creatures approached. Closer. Chandler tried closing his eyes, but if you've ever tried closing your eyes in a dream, you'll know it doesn't work. Closer. The nearest creature pulled a thin bony hand from his robes and.  
And Chandler discovered what it was like to wake up from a nightmare, screaming and drenched in sweat.  
For a few long moments, Chandler just sat there, shaking. Then, finally, he took a deep breath and glanced over at clock by his bed. It was 2 AM. Still breathing heavily, Chandler collapsed back on his pillow, staring at the ceiling. It was his birthday. He was ten years old.  
  
It was almost another two hours before Chandler was able to fall asleep again. The dream did not return. At 8 o'clock he got up and ready for school. By the time he got to school, he had nearly forgotten about his nightmare. The day progressed without incident; his grandmother brought cupcakes for the class and he and his two best friends, Joe and Geoffery, were able to get the good basketball during both recesses.  
The only slightly unusual part of the day for Chandler was when he got off the bus a few blocks from his house. After parting ways with his friends, he took off at a run up the street, only to stop in his tracks after going a block. Had he seen what he thought he had seen? Backtracking a little, Chandler peered into a side alley between two of the larger London manors. There, perched on a pile of old cardboard boxes, was the biggest black dog that Chandler had every seen, except in his dreams. And the dog was staring right back at him. 


	2. Chandler's New Friend

Chapter Two: Chandler's New Friend  
  
Chandler's dream did not return that night. Or the next night. Or the next. Friday came and went and Chandler spent Saturday with Joe and Geoffery, playing in the nearby park. If Chandler noticed the massive dog again, he didn't mention it to his friends or his grandparents. Another week passed and the dreams still did not return. Chandler was beginning to feel wary. He could remember a few times, perhaps once or twice a year, when he had gone a whole night without his dream, but two weeks was unthinkable. He hadn't realized how much he depended on that little bit of reliability. The dream would always be there. His dog would always be there.  
By the third week, the dream hadn't returned and Chandler was beginning to notice the large dog. Once his attention was directed, Chandler started spotting the canine everywhere. It was watching him get off the bus in the afternoon, lying under a tree in the park when Chandler went out with his friends, even wandering by Chandler's bedroom window in the afternoon when the boy was working on his homework. Once he mentioned it to his grandparents and they claimed not to have seen it. Probably a stray, Chandler's grandfather suggested.  
A month had passed. The dog stuck around, though Chandler never noticed anyone feeding it. In fact, he never noticed anyone else having anything to do with it. Another Saturday, another day in the park, another sighting of the dog. This time, Chandler decided to point it out to his friends.  
Big mistake.  
"What? Where? I don't see anything."  
"He's there. Under the tree. Right. There."  
"You are seeing things, Chandler. You sure you passed your eye exam?"  
Chandler guffawed at the other boys. He was not seeing things.  
Smirking, Joe motioned to Geoffery. "Come on, let's leave Chandler with his little doggie." Laughing, the two ran off, leaving Chandler feeling more alone than he could ever remember feeling. Well, at least since he had had that nightmare, almost a month ago.  
So alone with his thoughts was Chandler that he didn't even notice that another had joined him until a large wet nose bumped his hand. Jerking away, Chandler looked down. There he was, the dog, so huge that Chandler could have ridden on his back and his feet wouldn't have touched the ground. And the dog was looking up at the boy with those wide puppy eyes that dogs have, the ones that make them such favorite companions for their humans. Wherever this stray came from, he had those eyes down pat.  
Hesitantly, Chandler reached over to scratch the dog lightly behind his hears. The dog's eyes closed. He liked that. Kneeling down, Chandler continued to give his companion a scratching. As he did, he took the time to really look at the dog. And the more he looked, the more he became convinced that he knew this dog. This was /his/ dog, straight out of his dreams. The dreams he was no longer having.  
Even at ten years, Chandler knew that that didn't make sense. Dogs didn't just walk out of dreams into the real world. Did they? 


	3. Chandler's Guardian Angel

Chapter Three: Chandler's Guardian Angel  
  
When it began to get late, Chandler finally left the park for home. As he walked, he thought. It didn't make sense. He had never really told anyone about his dreams, after all they were just dreams. But something had gone wrong. Chandler just couldn't figure out what.  
Chandler was so engrossed in his own contemplations that he didn't realize he was being followed until it was too late. The boy heard a few whispered words as he passed the dark alley where he had first seen the dog and suddenly his world stopped. Or rather, he stopped. Something was wrong, he couldn't move! Inside, the boy was panicking, but it didn't do any good, he was completely paralyzed.  
There were more words that Chandler didn't understand and then he was moving, nay, flying into the alleyway. There were people there, all dressed in dark robes. Chandler was confused. What was going on? Why couldn't he move? Who were these people? Was he dreaming?  
Eventually, Chandler realized that now he could understand what was being said. ".the one, Tonley. The Dark Lord wouldn't have made a mistake." "I'm not going to tell the Dark Lord that he screwed up, but really, Bantor, this was too easy. Where is the boy's protection? Mrs. Black wouldn't have-" "Shut up! Both of you! Get to work!"  
There were grumbles, but nothing more was said. Chandler closed his eyes. It seemed he had that much control. What was going to happen to him? And where was his dog, who had always protected him? Was that just a dream? Chandler was slowly beginning to wonder if he didn't have his world confused. He was no longer sure what was real and what wasn't. Alone and helpless, Chandler despaired.  
So lost in his despair was the boy that he didn't even hear the newcomer approaching the alleyway. But then, the grownups didn't hear it either until a snarl and a flash of light pierced the afternoon air. Snapping his eyes open, Chandler strained to see. It worked. Somehow, Chandler was able to break his paralysis and he collapsed to the ground, shaking. Taking deep breaths, Chandler looked up, towards the light.  
There at the end of the alley were the three men who had been talking, the men who had tried to do. something to him. They were backed against the fence at the far end of the alleyway, looking terrified. And no wonder. Snarling at them a few feet away from Chandler was his dog. No. No, it wasn't the same dog. Or it had changed. This creature was the same size and shape as Chandler's stray, but everything else was different. For one thing, it was no longer black. It was shining brilliant silver, the silver of moonbeams from a full moon.  
The shining silver beast snarled a last time and then one of the men said something about not facing a patron, or some such, and the men disappeared before Chandler's very eyes.  
Chandler stood there, staring at the place where they had been for several moments. This was a dream! There was no other explanation. Finally, a quiet bark from behind him broke Chandler out of his thoughts. He turned around and spotted his dog, once again looking black-furred and normal. The dog was paused at the entrance to the alley, looking back at him. As Chandler turned to face it, the dog took a few steps forward into the snowy sidewalk, and then looked back at Chandler again. The boy blinked. He wanted him to follow! Without a second thought, Chandler took off after the dog. He didn't even pause when the stray turned down the street in the opposite direction of Chandler's home. Something was going on and the boy was determined to find out what! 


	4. Harry's Special Guest

Chapter Four: Harry's Special Guest  
  
The winter gust was blowing up again as Harry Potter made his way up the street to his home in suburban London. The forty-nine year old minister of magic pulled his cloak more tightly around him and trudged on through the snow. Just another block to go. The day had been particularly hard for Harry. But then, it was always brutal these days. It seemed that no matter what the ministry did, Lord Voldemort and his special band of Reapers just got stronger. There had to be a way to stop this before the war succeeded in tearing the entire world apart.  
Harry had almost reached the Potter estate when he felt a familiar shiver. Someone was watching him. Pausing to look around, it wasn't hard to pick out the small figure standing just across the street. It was a boy, no older than perhaps 12, with dark black hair and startling blue eyes. And he was staring unblinkingly at Harry.  
Harry frowned. Who was this boy? And what did he want? His curiosity (and perhaps wariness) getting the better of him, Harry made his way across the street towards his observer. The boy just stared. Finally, Harry stood in front of the child and cocked his head, curious. The boy looked down at the ground to the left of him, then back at Harry. Back to the ground again, and back at Harry.  
"Hello." Harry said quietly, breaking the silence. "Can I help you?"  
The boy blinked, then glanced to his side again. Harry was beginning to get a funny feeling. Finally, the child looked up at Harry and replied, "I hope so, sir. Are you real?"  
Harry blinked. That was not something he had expected. Not from this child, not from any child that age. "I, um. I certainly hope so." He replied. "What's your name, son?"  
"Chandler."  
Harry frowned. "Hello, Chandler. My name is Mr. Potter." He broke off as the boy looked yet again to his side. "What is it? Is something there?"  
Chandler's deep blue eyes darted up to Harry's green ones. "Can you see him?"  
"See who?" Harry's senses were beginning to heighten. Whatever was going on, he didn't like it.  
"Dog."  
There was a pause. Harry blinked. "Dog?"  
Chandler nodded. "Yes. Dog." The boy hesitated, and then shrugged. "He's looking at you."  
This was getting out of control. Harry supposed this could be just one child's overactive imagination - he could remember the imaginary friends his daughter had had when she was young - but Harry had a deep instinctive feeling that perhaps he shouldn't shrug off Chandler's 'Dog' quite so easily. But it was getting late and Harry knew Chandler had to be as cold as he was.  
"Well, I tell you what, Chandler. I would love to help you, but Mrs. Potter is expecting me home. Would you like to join us?" At Chandler's glance at his other friend, Harry added, "Dog can come, too."  
Chandler considered, watching the seemingly empty space to his left. Then he nodded to Harry. "Alright." Harry smiled and he, Chandler and Dog made their way back across the street to the Potter residence. 


	5. Harry's Questions

Chapter Five: Harry's Questions  
  
After Harry had introduced Chandler to Cho and settled Chandler down on one of the plush couches, he sat down across from him and decided to ask about Dog again. "Chandler, does Dog have a name?"  
Chandler looked surprised. "I don't know. It never occurred to me to name him or find out if he had a name."  
Harry frowned. "How long has Dog been with you?"  
"He's always been with me." When Harry urged him, the boy continued. "For as long as I can remember, Dog has been in my dream. The dream is a little bit different every night, but every night Dog is there." He paused, but Harry didn't move to interrupt, so Chandler went on, "Then I had a nightmare a while ago and Dog wasn't there. Since then I haven't had any more dreams, but it was after that that I first saw the real Dog." He grimaced and added, "But no one else can see him." He eyed Harry before asking, "You don't believe me, do you?"  
Harry paused to consider before answering. "I've never heard of a story like yours, Chandler," He admitted, but went on to add, "But I will tell you that I have heard of stranger stories and believed those. I have no reason to think you might be lying to me." Or crazy, was left unsaid.  
Chandler looked relieved at that and Harry decided to press further. "What can you tell me about Dog? Does he live in your house with you?"  
Chandler shook his head. "No, Dog has never been in my house." He paused, glancing at his side, where Harry assumed Dog was sitting, "But he isn't a stray." He sounded almost like it was a personal revelation.  
"How do you know?" Harry found himself asking.  
"Because he has a collar." Chandler replied, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world, yet with a slight 'why didn't I think of that before' tone.  
Again the boy succeeded in surprising Harry. He leaned forward. "He does? Can you. Chandler, can you take off the collar?"  
Chandler shrugged. "Sure, I suppose." Reaching down, he began to work at something in the thin air. Then with a silent click that Harry sensed, but could not see, Chandler lifted his hands. Harry blinked once, and then in Chandler's hands sat a large leather collar with a shining brass tag.  
Harry stared. The collar wasn't just large, it was huge. The dog that wore that had to be the size of a small horse! Gingerly, he accepted it and tilted it to get a good look at it. The brass tag flickered in the lamplight. There seemed to be a large paw-print carved into the tag. Harry reached down to steady it, hoping to better see the inscription. When he touched it, however, a spark caught him off guard, forcing him to jerk his hand back. Yet more surprises. Harry was beginning to get upset. Something about the tag held a lot of power.  
Harry looked up at Chandler. The boy was watching him, one hand reaching down in what could only be a scratch for the invisible dog. "Chandler, do you mind if I keep this tag? I want to get a better look at it later."  
Chandler looked down at the dog, as if for confirmation. Then he shrugged. "Sure." Harry nodded and forced himself to touch the tag again, unclipping it from the collar and slipping it into his robe pocket. Then he handed the collar back to Chandler and the boy reached down to clip the collar back onto Dog. Harry had glanced towards the kitchen door for an instant and when he looked back, Chandler was standing up, staring at the front door. "Chandler, what is it?"  
Chandler frowned. "He wants to go." The boy stepped forward, moving to follow after the dog.  
Harry didn't think twice. He was on his feet, reaching for his cloak. "Cho, we're going for a walk. Be back in a bit."  
By the time Cho had stepped out of the kitchen to protest that dinner was almost finished, Harry, Chandler and Dog were already gone. 


	6. Harry's Clues

Chapter Six: Harry's Clues  
  
Harry had to hurry to keep up with Chandler, who was running down the street after Dog. "Chandler, does he know where he is going?" Harry asked when he caught up to the boy, who was slowing down. Harry assumed that Dog had slowed as well.  
"He's looking for something," was Chandler's reply.  
"What?" Harry asked, looking ahead as if he might be able to spot the invisible canine.  
"He doesn't know."  
Harry sighed. "Oh, joy."  
They hurried down the street, Harry following Chandler and Chandler following Dog. A left turn, then a right, and they were in a different neighborhood. The sun was setting and the street lamps were turning on. Still Dog hurried on, Chandler and Harry in tow.  
Harry was really getting worried that this was a trap when suddenly Chandler stopped. They were in a completely different part of London, now, and Chandler was staring up at a very old manor, which seemed to be falling into large amounts of disrepair. Harry came to a stop next to Chandler. "Here." The boy said, quietly.  
"What is here?" Harry asked, but Chandler shook his head.  
"I don't know."  
Holding back his irritation, Harry focused on looking at the manor. It was large and old, all right. It looked like no one had lived there for many years. And yet, it struck him as familiar. Harry made his way across the street to the front door, Chandler following behind. Harry knocked. No answer. He tried the knob. It was unlocked. His hand itching for his wand, but not wanting to scare the boy, Harry pushed the door open.  
The front doorway opened into a main sitting room. That was all that Harry had time to register, however, because a large gust of wind forced he and Chandler to get inside and close the door after them. Finally, with the front door firmly shut, Harry had time to look around. The room was large and clean, or at least it would have been if there weren't many years worth of dust and spider webs throughout. But even with the decay, Harry's sense of familiarity hit him. He did know this place. Even though he hadn't been here in many years, nothing had changed. This was the Kandis-Black Estate. This is where Sirius, his godfather, and Jessica Black had lived until Sirius had died, almost 10 years ago. Harry shook his head. This just didn't make sense! What was this boy doing, being led by an invisible Dog to this abandoned house of Harry's godfather? His head was beginning to hurt. There had to be a connection.  
In the end, it was in Chandler that Harry found that connection. As he watched the boy apparently following his dog around, Harry frowned and began to study Chandler more closely. Black hair. Blue eyes. The same sharp nose. Could it be?  
Harry shook his head. Sirius and Jessica had had a son, Garret James. But Garret and his wife, Starla, had died days before Sirius had. And yet.  
"Chandler!" The boy looked up from his study of a vase on the coffee table. "Chandler, come here for a second." Hurriedly, as if he would loose whatever clues he had if he dallied, Harry darted for a door off of the east of the sitting room. It opened, as he knew it would, into a study, once beautiful and now as run down as the rest of the house. Chandler followed him in and Harry made his way around the large oak desk. If he knew Jessica, there would be a picture.  
Harry didn't have to look far. There on the desktop was a personal wizard's photograph, complete with moving subjects, of an auburn haired lady, sitting on a couch and reading a book while a large black dog slept lazily on her lap. Harry held up the picture to Chandler, who blinked several times, looking astonished.  
"Is that-"  
"That's him! That's Dog!"  
Harry closed his eyes. "Are you sure?"  
Chandler nodded vigorously. "Yes! I'm sure!"  
Harry looked down at the photograph in his hands. But how could Padfoot possibly be the imaginary friend of this boy? He shook his head. He needed answers and he had a feeling there was only one person who could give them. If she was even still alive. 


	7. Jessica's Island

Chapter Seven: Jessica's Island  
  
Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. A single hammer worked itself against a large, rusty nail on an old wooden dock. The nail protested, but slowly it was convinced to nestle down into the wood.  
Jessica paused long enough in wipe the sweat from her eyes before pushing herself to her feet and wandering down along the dock. There. At the very end, Jessica knelt down and began to persuade another nail back into its splintered hole. Eventually, it too conceded. With a long sigh, Jessica began to make her way back to the shore. She was sore and exhausted, but satisfied. It had been a productive day. Her little cottage just up from the beach of this otherwise deserted island was once again free of leaks. She had managed to recaulk her tiny boat and even had time for some work on the dock. Jessica glanced up at the sun. 5 o'clock. Not bad for her age. And they said she couldn't do it alone. What did they know about this 70-year-old woman?  
Jessica made her way back up the path to her house. She didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway of the cottage until she was just a few meters away. She stopped in her tracks, alarm and surprise lighting her features. The man had dark hair and stunning green eyes. She guessed he was in his late middle ages and he wore a dark cloak. The kind that Jessica hadn't seen for almost ten years. Which would explain how he had gotten here without a boat.  
Jessica frowned. And the day had been going so well, too.  
The man blinked. "What's that look for? Are you really that displeased to see me?"  
The man's words gave Jessica reason to pause. Her eyes narrowed and she studied the figure more carefully. Then she gasped. "Harry? Harry Potter?"  
Harry smiled. "The same." He stepped forward to pull Jessica into a warm hug. When he stepped back, his smile faded and he seemed to be inspecting her. "How are you, Jess?"  
Jessica shrugged. "I'm fine. The weather's been mild and fish are biting." Jessica could tell that Harry wasn't satisfied with that answer, but she didn't care. "Please, come inside, I was about to start dinner, but you are welcome to join me."  
Harry followed her into the cottage. It was a three bedroom house and rather nice at that, if somewhat bare. The front door opened up into a small living room with a pair of old but well kept loveseats. Pretty much everything in the house was that way - old but well kept. The living room led into two other rooms. One was the kitchen and dinning room. Again, it was small, but clean.  
As Harry paused to look around, Jessica began to work through the cupboards. "You are welcome to look around if you like," She offered, and Harry decided to take her up on the offer. He wandered back into the living room and then beyond into the third room. It was the bedroom. The bed was a full and took up almost the entire room. Harry smiled slightly. If Cho died, he didn't think he would be able to sleep in anything smaller than a full, either.  
To the side of the bed sat a small bed stand. On top of it were laying some very old looking parchments. Harry wandered over to have a look. Whatever he had thought they might be, he was wrong.  
The parchments turned out to be old owl posts. Very old owl posts. As in, something like 30 years old. Flipping through, Harry's breath caught in his throat. These were letters from him, most of them. Some were from Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts. And they were all addressed to Sirius Black.  
30 years ago when Sirius had escaped from Azkaban. He had been a fugitive and Harry never knew where he had been hiding. His only clue had been the beautiful tropical birds that had delivered Sirius' letters to Harry. Could this have been his hide away? Harry suddenly felt like he was walking on sacred ground. Perhaps Jessica could explain it to him. Gently, Harry set the owl posts down and headed to the kitchen. 


	8. Jessica's Mistake

Chapter Eight: Jessica's Mistake  
  
"I'm afraid all I have is fruit and fish," Jessica said when Harry had returned. "I'm even out of bread at the moment."  
Harry smiled. "That's alright." Then he frowned. "Jessica, those posts. In the bedroom. This isn't."  
Jessica paused to look up at Harry, the skillet of fish her hand. Her face was unreadable. "Yes, it is."  
Harry stepped the rest of the way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Jessica, what are you doing here? Why did you run?"  
That got a reaction. Jessica stiffened and slowly set the skillet down on the fire stove. "Is that why you are here? To judge me?" Her voice had gone bitter and Harry blinked. He had never, ever heard that tone from Jessica.  
"No. I'm here for answers." He took a deep breath. "I need to know what happened, Jessica. Please. It may be more important than either of us realizes." There was a silence for half a breath, and then Harry probed, "How did Sirius die?"  
The silence stretched on. And on. Eventually, Harry realized that, though Jessica was staring at him, she wasn't seeing him. Would she be willing to talk about it? Harry threw away his doubt. She /had/ to! They didn't have a choice!  
Slowly, Jessica made her way over to the table and sat down. For the first time in his entire life, Harry realized that Jessica looked delicate, as if she might break if anyone blew a little too hard. Harry began to feel nervous. This wasn't his Jess. This wasn't Sirius' Jess.  
Then Jessica started to speak. "Garret was always in danger. We knew that. But weren't we all?" She paused and her gaze had fallen to stare into the table. Harry had only seen the haunted look in her expression two other times - on Sirius and on Hagrid, whenever someone mentioned Azkaban.  
"He might have been in danger, but we weren't aurors. We never guessed that Voldemort would set his Reapers on Garret. But he did. Garret and Starla died. Sirius." Jessica swallowed. "Well, you know Sirius. He was. crushed. All he could think of was getting revenge. As if that would bring Garret back. He went after the Reapers alone. There was no way I could stop him."  
"So, the Reapers killed him, too."  
Jessica shook her head. "No. I killed him."  
Harry was rocked back with shock. "What? How?"  
Jessica's eyes closed with the effort she was making. "I am still not sure what happened. Sirius was caught in the crossfire between the Reapers and the Aurors who had come to back him up. He didn't die, but he might have. He fell into a coma; he didn't wake up."  
When Jessica didn't immediately continue, Harry asked, "What does this have to do with you?"  
Jessica swallowed. "Dumbledore was doing everything he could for Sirius. So, I left him and went to get my grandson. With his parents dead, I had to make sure he was safe. But I wasn't fast enough. Starla's parents reached him first. Starla had been muggle born and her parents blamed the wizarding community for her death. They swore that they would keep her son safe by keeping him out of our world. So, I was forbidden to ever see him again."  
"Jessica," Harry interrupted, a thought occurring to him. "Garret's son, his name wasn't Chandler, was it?"  
Jessica nodded. "Yes, that's him. Why?"  
Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure. Please. Continue." He knew there had to be more.  
Jessica took a deep breath. "I knew Chandler wouldn't be safe just because he was being raised in the muggle world. That wasn't going to stop Voldemort. So, I came up with a plan. I fashioned a version of the Patronus charm that would last for a long time, preferably until Chandler was old enough to start walking his own path, assuming he got accepted to Hogwarts and all. I fashioned his Patronus after my own, because, whatever happened, I wanted to see Padfoot walk again.  
"But the spell backfired. Instead of creating a Patronus for Chandler, it did something else." Jessica shook her head. "I'm still not sure what. But, it killed Sirius, somehow the Patronus didn't create Padfoot but rather destroyed him." She barely managed to hold back the choke in her throat as she added in the barest of whispers, "They say Sirius died screaming. When it was over, there wasn't even a body to bury." 


	9. Jessica's Answer

Chapter Nine: Jessica's Answer  
  
Harry didn't speak for a long time. He couldn't. His senses were in overload and he was having trouble breathing. His every nightmare, his ever horrible memory, it didn't even compare to this. He didn't even know what to feel except an immense pain and overwhelming shock. He never realized.  
Eventually, Harry came to the conclusion that he wasn't angry with Jessica. How could he be? There was no way that she could have known what would happen. In her place, he might have tried the same thing. And whatever his grief, whatever his pain, hers could only have been a thousand times worse.  
In hour passed. Jessica and Harry sat there, silent. Jessica so far past tears that she could no longer cry, Harry trying to handle his own overwhelming shock. Finally, Harry began to get a handle. Chandler. This all had to get back to Chandler. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Jessica.  
"Jessica. I don't know how to say this, but. your spell worked."  
Jessica's eyes opened and she looked up at Harry. No, the look in her eyes was more haunted than Sirius' had ever been. And Harry could understand why. "What?"  
Harry swallowed. "That's why I came. I met Chandler. Padfoot did walk again." Quickly, Harry explained about the boy and his invisible dog and how they had found the old London manor and how Chandler recognized his Dog in a picture of Padfoot. When he was finished, Jessica was crying. And she looked angry.  
"Harry, if you think you can make it all better by telling me stories, I am very disappointed."  
"I'm not telling you stories, Jessica. It's true." Then Harry remembered the tag in his pocket. Hurriedly, he reached for it. Yes, it was still there. Wincing at the power that sparked to his fingers, Harry pulled out the brass tag. "Chandler took off the collar so that I could see. He let me keep this. Padfoot was wearing it." Carefully, he set the tag into Jessica's outstretched palm.  
Jessica was shaking as she stared down at the sparking piece of brass. Her eyes were wide and she looked at it as if it were a poisonous snake. Slowly, she closed her hand over it. Her eyes closed and she winced as it sent a powerful shock through her palm. Then she blinked and her palm opened again. The tag was gone.  
In its place was an intricate golden wedding band.  
Harry and Jessica both stared aghast at the ring. Tears were streaming freely down Jessica's cheeks, now. Harry had to work to keep his breathing steady. Could it be? It's not possible. is it?  
"Jessica. how old is Chandler?"  
Jessica didn't answer at first. Finally, she whispered, "He. should have turned 10."  
Harry frowned. "That Patronus has lived for almost ten years. He dreamed of his dog every night and nothing harmed him. But, something happened. He said he hasn't dreamt in quite a while. And Dog is real." Harry paused. He was going out on a limb. "Jessica, I think the Patronus is dying."  
Jessica frowned. "What? You said the Patronus is real now. How can it be dying?"  
"Because a Patronus isn't supposed to be real. We shouldn't be able to pet it and scratch it and take off its collar. Chandler's invisible friend isn't the Patronus but something else, something that was caught when you cast that spell." There was a long pause. "I think Padfoot is still alive." 


	10. Chandler's Danger

Chapter Ten: Chandler's Danger  
  
Chandler sat quietly thinking on a bench in the back garden of the Potter estate, Dog curled up on the snow beside him. After he had returned from the big, old house, Mr. Potter had asked Chandler to stay with Mrs. Potter and then he had left. Chandler didn't know where he went. It was almost dinnertime of the next day and Mr. Potter had not yet returned. Chandler could tell that Mrs. Potter was worried and confused. She didn't know about Dog; she didn't know what was going on. Chandler didn't even know what was going on. But he knew it had something to do with Dog.  
For some reason, Dog seemed content to stay now. Chandler didn't know if Dog had found what he was looking for in the big house, or if he had just given up, but the boy was relieved that Dog had settled down. Maybe it meant he could, too.  
There was a stirring in the snow a little ways away and Chandler turned his head at the sound. Beside him, Dog looked up, instantly alert. Then Chandler heard the whispered words and, for the second time in two days, he was completely paralyzed. Chandler tried to struggle, but he couldn't. As if from a long ways away, he could hear Dog barking. Then he was moving, flying again. Over the hedge, out of the garden. Still, he heard Dog barking. No! Get away, leave me alone! Chandler's mind screamed, but it was no use. There were men there, the same men he had seen in the alley. Memory sparked hope. Dog! He could make these people go away, he could make them leave him alone! But Dog did not come. The last thing Chandler heard was one more whispered word. Then his world went dark and silent.  
  
When Chandler woke up, the first thing he realized was that he was that he was on a very cold and very hard stone floor. His hands were tied behind his back, so tightly that his wrists hurt and there was a piece of cloth tied around his head that covered his eyes. He groaned, but didn't otherwise move. What was going on? Was this just another nightmare?  
In answer, Chandler felt something wet snuffling his cheek, followed by the lick of a large tongue. Dog! Chandler no longer groaned. He was safe, whatever happened, Dog was there.  
As if determined to prove just that, Dog began to carefully pull off the cloth blindfold with his teeth, working slowly until the cloth fell down around Chandler's neck and the boy could once again see. At that point, Dog wandered around and Chandler could feel his canine teeth gnawing on the robe that bound Chandler's wrists. Trying hard to stay still so that Dog wouldn't accidentally bite him, Chandler focused on looking around. He was on a stone floor, all right. His prison was a dungeon cell out of an old fashioned castle, with one open window that let both the moonlight and the chilled winter air in.  
The minutes passed and eventually Chandler realized the pain on his wrists was letting up. Then, with a relief of tension, the bonds fell away and Chandler sat up, rubbing his arms. Bruises were already forming, but Chandler didn't care. Smiling, he gave Dog a big hug. "Thanks, boy. I'd give you a cookie, but I don't have one." In response, Dog licked happily at Chandler's face.  
Hours passed and Chandler neither saw nor heard from anyone aside from Dog. Eventually, he fell asleep, curled up against his friend, who stood attentive guard throughout the night.  
  
"Cho?" Harry called as he slipped into the house. It was late and the sun had set hours ago. Behind him, Jessica stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She shivered slightly. After ten years on a tropical island, her blood had thinned and the London winter was extreme for her. "Cho, hun?"  
"Harry!" Cho came running out of the kitchen. Immediately, Harry could tell something was wrong. Cho was panicked. "He's gone! I can't find him anywhere!"  
"Oh, no!" Jessica gasped. Harry couldn't blame her. Now that he knew who Chandler was, the idea of the boy out on his own scared him. "Is he with Padfoot?" Jessica demanded.  
Cho gave her a peculiar look. "What? Mrs. Black? What is going on?" She looked at Harry and he grimaced. He hadn't had time to explain before he left. He was going to hear about it from his wife now. "Harry, what's going on? Who /is/ Chandler?" She still looked terrified that he had disappeared out of her care.  
Harry opened his mouth, but Jessica stopped him. "There is no time. We must find him." She bit her lip, thinking furiously. "If only I hadn't stopped actively studying magic so long ago. I feel so useless."  
Cho frowned, but didn't argue. "We could track him if we had something of his." She glanced at Harry and Jessica, but they both shook their heads.  
There was an awkward silence. Then Jessica gasped. "Wait, I do have something!" Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the wedding band. "Will this work?" She asked Harry, but he was already pulling out his wand.  
"It will have to!" 


	11. Harry's Plan

Chapter Eleven: Harry's Plan  
  
"Hold steady," Harry instructed Jessica, though he needn't have. He pointed the wand at the ring in her hand and his expression fell into deep concentration. The incantation he spoke was long but not too terribly complex. Soon, the ring began to glow a brilliant blue. Out of breath, Harry lowered his wand and looked up at Jessica. "Your turn."  
Jessica closed her fist around the ring and took a deep breath, her eyes slipping closed. The silence stretched out for many minutes. Cho shifted on her feet, uncomfortably. There were no other movements. Finally, Jessica spoke. "It's. a castle. Large. Rundown. Empty. No, not empty." There was another pause, then Jessica gasped and her eyes snapped open. "Voldemort has him!"  
  
Chandler awoke to the clicking of a key in the door. He sat up and was rubbing his eyes when the door creaked open. A tall, thin man with a dark cloak stood there, glaring at him. "You. How did you get out of your bonds?"  
Chandler didn't reply. If the man couldn't see Dog, then that was fine with Chandler. Let him wonder.  
The man didn't like wondering. He grumbled and then reached for the boy, pulling him roughly out of the cell. "Come on, get moving. Lord Voldemort wants to see you."  
Chandler didn't know who Lord Voldemort was, but he had a feeling that he would rather not see him.  
  
The castle that Jessica was able to describe was the missing clue for the Minister of Magic. Harry now knew what he had been trying to figure out for years - where Voldemort was hiding out. But now it did him no good. He couldn't just send in a team of Aurors, not when Voldemort had the boy. There was only one choice and it was one that Cho didn't like at all.  
"Harry, you can't! Don't even think about it!" She exclaimed, her eyes blazing.  
"It's too late, love, I've already thought about it. It's the only way."  
"What is so special about this boy?" Cho demanded, angrily.  
It was Jessica who answered. "It isn't just the boy. We might be able to save two lives here." She already had her cloak on and was waiting for Harry by the door. Her face was gripped with a determination that was so like the Jessica that Harry knew that he was rocked by with nostalgia. But there wasn't time for memories now. Not if they wanted to fix a mistake that had been made almost a decade ago. Not if they wanted to save the future. Without another word, Harry hurried out the door after Jessica, leaving an extremely upset wife behind. He would worry about making it up to her later. If he lived that long.  
  
The castle was just as Jessica had envisioned it. The sky was clear and the moon was full as she and Harry snuck up to the back wall. The wall was sheer and cleared of ivy or vegetation. There's no way they could scale it. Good thing they wouldn't have to.  
Harry pulled out his old broom, the Firebolt, and handed it to Jessica. He started to ask her if she remembered how to fly, but the look she gave him suggested he had better not. Silently, she mounted the broom and, as natural as if she were a nimble teenager who had been flying her entire life, Jess made it to the top of the battlements. In no more than thirty seconds, she had silently slipped off onto the wall and dropped the broom neatly down into Harry's hands. A few seconds later, he joined her.  
"This is too easy!" She whispered as they knelt in a dark alcove.  
Harry shook his head. "We aren't there yet. And we have to face the Dementors."  
Jessica's shocked look made Harry grin. "You've been out of touch, Jess. Yes, the Dementors made a treaty with Voldemort."  
The look on Jessica's face went from shock to terror. "Oh, no. Chandler!"  
"We'll get him. Don't worry." From under his traveling cloak, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and held it out to Jessica.  
Jessica shook her head. "No, you wear it."  
"Jessica-"  
But Jessica had gained the stubborn look that Harry knew so well. "No. The Dementor's terrify me, yes. But you know as well as I do that they can see right through invisibility cloaks. If I wear it, I might get careless. And you've always been better with Dementors than anyone I have ever known. I'll stay in the shadows."  
Harry knew better than to argue. "Very well." Pulling the cloak around him, he whispered. "I'll meet you in the courtyard in 30 minutes. Stay safe, Mrs. Black." And then he left before he could think better of it. He had a mission to do. He had to distract Voldemort and his guppies long enough for Jessica to get Chandler and Padfoot to safety. With the silence of a cat on the prowl, Harry began his hunt for the ancient creatures of fear. 


	12. Jessica's Wish

Chapter Twelve: Jessica's Wish  
  
In the end, Jessica found herself in the courtyard a lot sooner then thirty minutes. Because that is where they found Chandler. And he wasn't alone. Jessica crouched in a doorway, frowning as the silver moonlight lit up the courtyard before her. There was the boy that she hadn't seen since a week after he had been born. He was now much older, tied and gagged and staring defiantly at none other than Lord Voldemort. Jessica bit back a smile. Yes, that was her grandson. The sobering side of her conscious retorted that that was in fact how her son and her husband had died - it certainly did run in the family, didn't it. Jessica's smile turned sour. Chandler was not going to die today. As for her husband.  
Voldemort was laughing at Chandler. Jessica refrained from breaking her cover by forcing herself to look around. No sign of Harry or Padfoot. But then, Harry was invisible and Padfoot was supposed to be as well, from what Harry had told Jessica. Was the invisible Dog just a Patronus gone wrong? Or was it possible that Padfoot was alive? If so, how much did he know? Was there anything left of Sirius in the dog? Did Jessica's husband still exist?  
There was a movement across the courtyard from her and Jessica pushed herself back further into the shadows while still peering out. No matter how much training one has had, there is never anything to prepare you for the Dementors. The sight of five of them entering the open courtyard sent Jessica rocking back on her heals, her heart pounding in her chest. With sheer force of will, Jessica concentrated on watching them approach where Voldemort was standing with two of his followers, Reapers from the look of their no-nonsense clothing, and Chandler.  
Chandler. The sight of the boy almost ruined Jessica's resolve. He was petrified, horror-struck. Jess could hear him whimpering softly from where she knelt. Her heart nearly broke for him. Instead, she slowly pulled out her wand from her pocket. Her wand. She hadn't cast a spell in oh, so many years. Would she be able to now, when the life of her grandson depended on it? She had to. She didn't have a choice. That desperation gave her the strength she needed to focus on the events taking place less than fifty meters away.  
Voldemort was talking to Chandler. Jessica strained to hear, but she couldn't catch any of his words. Then with a flick of his hand, the Dark Lord sent his Reapers backing away. Voldemort said something short to Chandler and the boy cried out through his gag. With a wicked smile, Voldemort backed away as well, leaving Chandler bound on his knees, facing five hungry Dementors.  
Jessica's fury and desperation rose again and this time she didn't restrain herself. She stepped out her cranny, wand arm raised straight at the Dementors. "Expecto Patronum!" Even as she said it, Jessica heard another voice, this one masculine, saying the same thing somewhere off to her right. Then there was a deadly silence. It was as if time had gone completely still. No one and nothing moved.  
Jessica closed her eyes, wishing with all her might. Oh, please, let Chandler be safe. Let her do it right just this once. Come home, Padfoot. Protect your grandson one last time.  
Then there was a bright flash of light and a canine howl pierced the midnight air. 


	13. Padfoot's Last Patronus

Chapter Thirteen: Padfoot's Last Patronus (ALTERNATE A)  
  
The light didn't die, but grew even brighter. Jessica tried to open her eyes, but the light overwhelmed her and she had to look away. She could sense the Dementors retreating back as the light overpowered them as well. Then, Jessica could sense no more.  
She was floating in the light; she was the light. Slowly she spun, unable to look, but unable to turn away. Is this death? Then, as if it were fading into existence, Jessica saw him. The dog was there. Padfoot was there. His black fur was graying into an ash color and he was lying on his side, his eyes closed. Tears came unbidden to Jessica's eyes. No, this couldn't be. It couldn't end like this. Kill her and be done with it, but hadn't she been tortured long enough? Was this to be her hell?  
Finding her own movement, Jessica managed to stumble through the light to the dog's side. No. Her heart cried out, but Jessica couldn't speak. Her knees protested as she collapsed beside the dog, her hands reaching out. But even as her fingers brushed his fur, the dog slipped away, fading back into the light from which it had come and ceasing to exist.  
This time, Jessica did scream out. Her words were incomprehensible but she cried them anyway. There was anger, there was despair, there was guilt and there was grief. For an eternity she cried and still the light grew brighter. She was floating higher and higher, spinning and the light did nothing to brighten her despair. Kill me. Kill me and give me peace! Her mind screamed. Her heart broke over and over and yet her soul, her world, grew brighter.  
Eventually, the light began to seep into her. She grieved, but her soul felt stronger. She cried, but her heart was whole. And she was not alone. There was a voice, someone in her head whispering her name. It took days before Jessica could focus on the voice, before she could grasp at what it asked.  
Do you love me?  
Again, Jessica's heart broke. Oh, yes, she loved him! She would never, could never love anything or anyone more! Her world started to spin faster and faster and she lost the voice. No! Don't go! She cried out with her entire being, her body, her mind, her heart and her soul. I do love you!  
Then it was over. Jessica's world fell dark. Her dreams ended and she slept.  
  
The sky was overcast and there was a promise of snow to come the day that Jessica Kandis Black was laid to rest next to her husband in a small London cemetery. Harry Potter stood off to the side, one arm wrapped around his wife and his other hand resting on the shoulder of Chandler Black, the last living relative of Harry's godfather.  
Chandler stood rigid, his face a mask of contrasting emotions as he watched the people file by for one last viewing of the grandmother that he had never known. He had been so close to finding the truth, and now the one woman who could tell him everything was gone. But the loss of Dog, no, Padfoot, hit him harder. He felt as though he had been violently cut loose into the world, left to stumble along alone. Hesitantly, Chandler looked up at the man beside him. No, I'm not alone, he realized, as Harry looked down to meet Chandler's gaze and managed a sad smile for the boy.  
The line of viewers slowed to a trickle, then the master of ceremonies nodded to Harry, who motioned Cho and Chandler forward. Cho paused at the casket, then turned away. Harry knew that she was still torn by what he hadn't been able to tell her. Silently, Harry stood with Chandler, lost in his thoughts until the boy spoke up quietly.  
"Jessica really loved Sirius, didn't she?"  
Harry closed his eyes briefly. He nodded. "I know few people who have ever discovered as true a love as what Jessica and Sirius had."  
Chandler fell silent for a bit. Then Harry noticed that he was smiling. "Well, she is happy now. She said so."  
Harry blinked. "What?"  
"In the light. The. Patronus, did you say it was called? I heard her. She said. 'Until eternity ends.'" Before Harry could think of a reply, Chandler turned and made his way up the path to where Cho waited. Torn, Harry turned back to look at the sleeping woman.  
Slowly, Harry pulled out of his pocket Sirius' gold engraved wedding band. There, on the inside of the ring were words carved in script: 'Until Eternity Ends'. Harry's breath caught in his throat. He had thought, for a few wonderful hours, that there was a chance, any chance, that the ring might be worn again. But now he knew it never would.  
Harry looked up from the ring to study Jessica's face. Perhaps Chandler was right. Jessica certainly looked peaceful in her final sleep, one lip tugging upward into that half smile that Harry had seen on her so many times before. With a sigh, Harry reached down and slipped the wedding band under Jessica's cold hands. He hesitated another few seconds, watching her. "Wherever you are going, I wish you heaven speed. Good luck, Jessica Black. And be safe."  
Turning, Harry made is way up to path, back to where Cho and Chandler waited to accompany him out of the world of the dead and back into the land of the living. 


End file.
